Dusk Episode 12
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 12 Back at VUHQ Marissa (walking through the door): This place is amazing! It's huge! Mike (The AVO soldier from the city center): Yea, I thought so too. Marissa: A human, here? Mike: Yes, but I'm with you guys. (he pulls out his badge) Marissa: So, you're trying to save us? Mike: Yea, once Brandon talked some sense into me. Marissa (hugging him): Nice to meet you! Mike (surprised): Uh, yea, nice to meet you too. Marissa: Wish I could stay and talk, but I have some more people to meet. Mike: Uh, okay, see you later. Axel: Sorry Mike, she's a bit friendly. (she follows Marissa) The two enter a room and see Krow and Brandon talking to a man. This man is Jessie, the team's intelligence expert. He's the only vampire to stay at HQ 24/7. Marissa: Are we interrupting something? Krow: No, you aren't. Brandon: Krow, who is this? Marissa (giving Brandon a hug): It;s nice to meet you, sir. I'm Marissa, Krow's daughter. Brandon: Oh, you're quite the friendly one. Marissa: I just like vampires, no matter who you are. I greet all of them with hugs. Axel: What about humans? Marissa: What about them?! They're savages! Axel: What about Mike? I saw you hug him. Marissa: He's a part of the Union, so he's practically one of us. Look, I could talk for hours about my dislike for humans, but I'm still meeting everyone here. Jessie: Hey, I'm interested in your story. Marissa (hugging him): I forgot to introduce myself to you. I'm glad that you're interested, too. Alright, I guess I can talk a little about it. Krow: I'd like to hear this one. Marissa: It started when I was five, when my mother was murdered by humans. Then, it generally got worse. When my father left, the world started getting more vampire haters. Everyone I came in contact with died. Krow: They did? Marissa: That was just the beginning. Krow: I am so sorry you had to go through that. If I were there, This wouldn't have happened. Brandon: Sorry to interrupt, but we have some trouble outside. Krow: What is it? Brandon: AVO soldiers are using force to break down the door. Krow: I won't allow it! (he grabs his sword and jumps down outside) If you wanted in, you could've knocked. (he uses his sword to cut up their legs, making it impossible for them to move) Brandon: Good job, Krow. We'll give this group to city hall. Marissa: What?! You're letting them live?! Krow: Why? Do you want to start a war?! Marissa: I don't want humans to get off easy! Krow: You're with us now! You do things are way, or leave! Marissa: I can't believe you're doing this to your own daughter! You'd pick humans over me?! Krow: Getting peace will help all of us! Including you! Marissa: But, I've seen what humans can do. Krow (giving her a hug): I won't let that happen to you. You need to learn self control. Jessie: Sorry, sir, but she does have a point. Even if we achieve peace, there will always be bigots. Krow: We know the risks, and we're willing to take them on. Jessie: Right, sorry I doubted you, sir. Krow: I know that humans are a threat to us. Just hang in there, all of you. Axel: Well said, Krow. Everyone but Krow and Axel leave. Krow: I'm glad you're here, I have a mission. Axel: What is the mission? Krow: It's a search mission. Axel: Let's go. The two head out for their mission. Marissa Jessie: So, this is your room. (he opens the door for her) Marissa: Thank you. Jessie: Hey, mind if I ask a few questions? Marissa: No, not at all. Jessie: Well, first thing, when were you turned? Marissa: I wasn't, I was born a vampire. Jessie: Oh, well, that's a first. Okay, next question, what about your powers? Marissa: When I make an example, you'll see, other than that, I can't explain it. Jessie: Fair enough. Marissa: Interested are we? Look, I just got here. If you want to learn more, come back later. Jessie: Okay, but I have a lot of questions. Marissa: Well, I'll still be looking around, so if you come back later, I'll answer some more. Jessie: Sounds like a plan. Krow and Axel Axel: So, where are we going exactly? Krow: Back into city center. Axel: Is it safe? Krow: City center will never be safe. We need this intel, though. If we don't get it, we'll be sitting ducks for a surprise attack. Axel: Don't worry, I'm ready to go. Krow: If you don't want to come, I'll understand. Axel: No, I'm coming with you. Krow: You're big on helping me, aren't you? Axel: I want you to know that you can count on me. Krow: Alright then, I guess I can't complain. Come on then, we need to get there. Marissa She's walking to the mess hall, when Brandon stops her. Brandon: Marissa, we have a mission for you. Marissa: Already?! I was just starting to settle in. Brandon: That's how this place works. You want to live here, you go on missions. Marissa: Alright, so, am I going alone? Brandon: No, not alone. We have a special team, kind of another 13. There are 16 of you. You will be the soldiers of the Union. Marissa: Anyone I know on it? Brandon: Jessie, and if you've met Roseline. Marissa: Okay then, I guess this is alright. What's the mission? Brandon: We need you to go get some intel to match the one that Krow's getting. Marissa: Anything else? Brandon: I don't want to hear about you doing any unauthorized killing, do you hear me? Marissa: Alright, but I will use self defense if necessary. Brandon: Fair enough. Marissa: So, who's team leader? Brandon: That would be you. Marissa: I won't let you down, sir. (she walks away) Krow and Axel Brandon (over the comms): Guys, there's a vampire in your area. Krow: So? Brandon: Let me rephrase that, he's the vampire. Krow: He can't be. He's been dead for centuries. Brandon: No, he's there right now. We're not sure if he's friendly or not, so be careful if you find him. Krow: Alright, Krow out. Axel: Krow, we have a vampire in town square! The two run to the position and see one person in the middle of a circle of AVO soldiers. Protester 1: Get out of our town! Protester 2: You're not wanted! Krow and Axel jump in the middle where the vampire is. Krow is about to pull out his sword, but the man stops him. ???: Do not use your weapons. There is no need for violence. Protester 1: What? You want us to take you? ???: As long as you're talking, I am not obligated to kill you. If you try to take me, I will use self-defense. Protester 2: Fine, but if you cause any trouble, we're coming after you! The protesters leave the man. Krow: They could've killed you, what were you thinking?! ???: What was I thinking? What were you two thinking? You must have a death wish. Krow: We were trying to help. Who are you anyway? ???: James Dracule at your service. (he puts out his hand) To be continued...